Revenge
by Yudesei
Summary: From Zero-G. Zero likes to eat pizza, but he made a huge mistake. He ate it while sitting next to a girl who loves revenges and then dropped pizza on her. ZeroxRen. Rated T for a reason. And...the story is better than it sounds. I kinda suck at writing summaries xD


"Whyyy? D:" Ren whined.

"I don't want to!" Zero said.

"Why do you have to be such a baby? Ò_ó" Ren asked.

"I'm not a baby!" Zero said.

Madoka walked in to the room. She saw Ren and Zero arguing. Next to them were Eight and Maru sitting in a couch watching the fight between Zero and Ren. Madoka walked up to Eight and Maru.

"What's going on here?" she asked them.

"What does it look like? They're arguing" Eight answered.

"I know that, but why are they arguing?" Madoka asked.

Maru opened her mouth to answer, but she didn't need to.

"Why can't you just go shopping with me?" Ren asked, irritated.

"Because I'm a boy! We never go shopping with girls!" Zero answered.

"That's not an excuse!" Ren said.

"Why can't you go by yourself?" Zero asked.

"Because if I go there alone, people will start thinking that I don't have any friends!"

"Why can't you go with Maru or Madoka? They're girls!"

"No! You have to go with me!"

"Why me?"

"Because your ruined my shirt!" Ren answered and pointed at her shirt.

There was a big stain on her shirt.

"And the stain won't go away! So you have to buy me a new one!" Ren continued.

Zero sighed and scratch himself on his neck.

"Is that true, Zero?" Madoka asked.

Zero turned to Madoka.

"Yeah" he sighed.

"Just go on a date with her already" Eight said.

"It's not a date!" both Zero and Ren said at the same time.

"Date or not, you have to go, Zero. You ruined Ren's shirt so you have to buy her a new one" Madoka said.

"But-!" Zero said.

Madoka crossed her arms and glared at him. Zero felt very uncomfortable.

"F-fine. I'll go" Zero sighed.

Ren's expression changed from angry to happy.

"Great! Let's go!" she said.

Ren grabbed Zero's right arm and dragged him out from the B-Pit.

-12 minutes later | At the mall-

Zero was leaning again the wall outside the changing rooms. He looked around and saw many girls look at him and giggle, which made him blush.

'_Man…I'm standing in a store for girls…And all the girls here are staring at me…Why did I have to eat pizza today?_ ' he thought.

"Hurry up a little!" Zero said.

"I'm almost done! Geez, why do you boys always have to be in such a hurry?" Ren said.

Zero rolled his eyes. A few seconds later, Ren came out. She was wearing a dark red tank top and short jeans.

"What do you think? :D" she asked.

"It's okay, but weren't you going to buy only a shirt?" Zero asked.

"Yeah yeah yeah" Ren said before she looked at herself in the big mirror. "Hm….Not good enough" Ren said before she walked in to the changing rooms again.

'_Why me? -_-_' Zero thought.

Zero looked at the entrance to the shop and his nightmare started. Right outside the shop were Shinobu and Takanosuke talking.

'_Crap! If they see me in here, they're gonna laugh at me for at least 3 months!_' Zero thought.

He had to hide somewhere. But where? Without thinking clearly, Zero rushed in to the changing rooms and fled in to one of them.

'_That was close_' he thought.

"Z-Zero?" he heard.

Zero slowly turned around to see Ren standing there. She was wearing only the short jeans and her bra. The tank top was in her hands. She covered the front of her upper body with the tank top.

"W-what the hell, Zero?"

"R-Ren! I-I can explain!"

"What do you think you're doing? GET OUT!" she yelled at him and took a step towards him.

She was gonna push him out from the changing room. But she accidently slipped and fell forwards. Zero wrapped his arms around her quickly so Ren wouldn't fall, but accidently touched her breast with his right hand. He blushed badly and Ren's face became red of fury.

"**You…PERV**!" Ren yelled and punched Zero in the face.

Zero flew out from the changing room and landed on his back.

'_That hurt… x_x_' he thought.

Ren quickly changed back to her normal clothes before she walked out from the changing room. She pointed at Zero.

"You! How dare you walk in just like that? Ò_ó" Ren asked.

"I'm sorry! I was only hiding from Shinobu and Takanosuke!" Zero said.

"And then you start touching me like a perv! Ò_Ó"

Zero sat up.

"It was an accident! I was only trying to save you from falling!" he said.

"It didn't look like that!"

"Sorry! I'll never do that ever again!"

"You think you can touch me and I'll forgive you? Hell no!"

"What do you want me to do? I'll do anything if you forgive me!"

Ren crossed her arms.

"…Anything?" she asked.

"Yeah!"

Ren stared at him for a while before a smirk appeared on her face.

"W-why are you looking at me like that…? O_o" Zero asked.

-A few minutes later | Outside the shop-

"And then I'll become number one!" Takanosuke said, finishing his long story.

"Not bad" Shinobu said.

The door of glass opened and out walked Ren, happier than ever. Shinobu and Takanosuke looked at her.

"Oi, Ren! Have you seen Zero? I wanna challenge him!" Takanosuke said.

"I sure have ^_^ He'll come out any second" Ren answered.

The door opened again and out came Zero. He was wearing a short pink dress with red hearts on it and a big red rosette on the back. His hair was tied up with pink ribbons in two pig-tails. He was blushing badly and wished he would've kept his mouth shut. Shinobu and Takanosuke stared at him for a little while before Takanosuke burst out laughing. Shinobu just smiled.

"New style, Zero?" Shinobu asked.

"No" Zero growled.

"Hahaha! Wait until Kaito hears about this!" Takanosuke said before he ran away.

"So dumb" Shinobu muttered.

"Why do you say that?" Ren asked.

"Kaito and Eight live _that_ way" Shinobu said and pointed at the opposite direction.

Takanosuke turned around and ran the other way. He ran pass them.

"I knew that!" he said to Shinobu.

Shinobu rolled his eyes.

"I better follow him. If I know him right, he'll be lost within 2 minutes" Shinobu said and started to walk the same direction Takanosuke ran.

Ren turned her gaze to the blushing Zero.

"Can I switch back to my normal clothes now?" Zero asked.

"Not yet" was the answer.

Ren picked up her cellphone and took a picture of Zero.

"H-hey! Why did you do that?" Zero asked.

"Simple. If you ever do something perverted again, I'll put it up on Facebook ^_^"

"For the last time: It was an accident!"

"That's what all boys say"

Zero sighed heavily. Ren looked to the right. She saw a group of…maybe 7 boys around 16 years old.

"And Zero…." Ren started.

"What is it now? x-x" he asked.

Ren looked at Zero again. She moved closer to him. Put her hands on his cheeks and pulled him into a kiss, which made Zero blush more. A few seconds later, Ren pulled away.

"W-why did you…?" Zero asked.

"You'll need it" Ren answered and winked at him.

She smiled brightly.

"Good luck, Zero. See ya" she said before she ran away.

Then the boy-group noticed Zero.

"Hey look! Isn't that Zero Kurogane?" asked a guy.

"Yeah, but why is he wearing girl clothes?" asked another one.

"Don't know…But he looks like a little girl!" the third one said.

The guys started to laugh at Zero.

'_Dang it! I have to change to my normal clothes FAST_' Zero thought.

Then he remembered something…Ren was carrying the bag with his clothes in it.

'_Why do these things always happen to me? D: _' he thought.

"REEEEEN!" Zero yelled.

Ren giggled when she heard Zero calling her name.

'_He must've realized I have his clothes. Hehe. That was fun! He kinda look like a girl in those clothes :D It was kinda mean to make him go through all the laughs and threat him about blackmailing him. I know he didn't do it on purpose. He was just so cute when he was blushing ^w^ And he's learned his lesson now. If you mess with me, I'll get my revenge. Somehow_' she thinks as she walks to the B-Pit.


End file.
